A Biker In A Floral Shop
by 1potterhead07
Summary: A oneshot! Remus works at a flower shop in the summers and is one day meets a man called Sirius Black, who has a strange floral request to passively-agressively say "screw-you" in flowers to his recently deseased mother. Remus, though, is a little distracted by how attractive the stranger is though. Rated T for mild language.


**_I saw this promt idea on tumblr and Instagram and decided to give it a go! I don't know who originally came up with it, but thanks!_**

**_The quote I made bold is from Leo Tolstoy's book Anna Karenina._**

**_Second one is from John Patrick Shanely_**

**___**

It's easy to work here, even though more of a muggle setting. An old couple owns the shop, and they have a granddaughter who was scratched when she was young like me, who I happen to be very close friends with. So when I have to take off every month for the full moon, they are more than understanding. They even have helped heal me a few times. It's the perfect summer job. I teach a college class during the year, and I could always go for extra cash with all the medical things I buy. A teacher's salary is not much.

It was around ten in the morning before I walked into the flower shop. I had my piping hot tea, which I had to keep switching from hand to hand, that I always brought with me. I don't know why, but it always calmed me and Moony's nerves. Sara is the one who came up with the nickname, her's being Moon-ett. She doesn't like it, which is what makes it so funny. It stuck though. Her whole family calls her that. The grandparents were on a trip to France, so they wouldn't be back for another week, but that also meant that Sara would be coming later on. It was a particularly slow day, which wasn't unusual. Every now and then we would get a huge order or two for a wedding or funeral, today was not one of those days. One lady had come in and taken four pots of Lily's. Ever since then, there hadn't been anyone.

I sat in the chair, my feet resting on the desk, a book open in my lap. I was so involved in my Leo Tolstoy book, I didn't process the world around me. **_" 'No! This is frightening! To be such a slave!' cried Levin, rising from the table, no longer able to hide his anger; at the same instant…"_** Something slammed on the table, making me emit a squeak of surprise as I jumped and fell out of my chair. I landed painfully on the floor, agitating a wound I had from a few nights ago at full moon. The instinct to stand up and hit someone became so prominent I had to squeeze my eyes closed and concentrate on calming down. Even though the grandparent's would be understanding, I still shouldn't punch anyone.

When I finally got my heart to stop beating so rapidly and the instinct of "_hurt_" disappeared, I stood up to present myself to the stranger. It was a man, a little shorter than me, with long black wavy hair, just past his shoulders. He had a Led Zepplin shirt on, a leather jacket, and ripped black jeans. He also had shiny, heavy black boots. "Oh, I'm so sorry, are you ok? Hurt?" His voice was softer than his face. "Really, I shouldn't have done that, really I am so sorry. I just received a text that upset me and I was in my own world..." He was so concerned and so gorgeous, I was no longer upset and the pain from the wound on my back completely escaped my mind.

"Perfectly ok. I'm Remus Lupin. How can I help you?" Although clearly unsure, he went on, somewhat normally.

"Is there a way to passive-aggressively say 'fuck you' with a thing of flowers?" It was such an odd request, I couldn't help but smile.

"There is." I walked out from behind the counter and he gathered the fifty pounds he had slammed on the desk, then led him through the shop towards the back. "We keep these back here because what they symbolize is kind of negative, and we'd hate for people to unknowingly buy a bunch of them for their wife or husband. You could do a combination of geraniums, foxgloves, meadowsweets, yellow carnations and orange lilies? They mean stupidity, insincerity, uselessness, the receiver has dissapointed you, and hatred. Though - "

"That's absolutely perfect. Better question, do you have these flowers, but a little older, already starting to wilt?"

"See you're going more aggressive than passive there. You must really not like whoever these are for." I teased.

"My mother."

"Oh. Is it her birthday…?" I was nervous to ask.

"I don't know her birthday." He said with a bitter chuckle. "She died about a week ago. I was only just told. And the funeral is later this afternoon."

"I'm sorry for your loss…" I shifted my weight between my feet, rolling my thumb against my pointer finger. The man stared at me. His look fully analyzing. Like he was trying to work out all my secrets.

"Don't be. Nothing to miss. My friend, James, took me in."

"Wait, James Potter?"

"Ah, you know him?" The man asked with a smile, which was absolutely gorgeous. There wasn't much I wouldn't do to keep it on his face.

"He's my best mate. You must be Sirius Black then."

"That I am. He talk about me much?"

"Understatement of the year. He brags about how great his brother is. He offered to take me in as well."

"Oh, you must be Moony! He says that more than your name! Nice finally meeting you!" He said, extending his hand.

"And you as well." Sirius's eyes were a stormy gray with flecks of blue. It took everything in me not to gaze into them, luckily I was interrupted by someone who stormed through the front door, yelling "Moony! Moon-ett's here! And I got a huge problem! I think someone found out about-"

"Wait! Jacket!" I shouted as she turned the corner. She paused when she saw Sirius standing there and quickly went back behind the shelf. It was always very hot in the shop, so she would probably be wearing a white tank top with her protective jacket around her waist. I was right. I just hoped he didn't see. From what James told me, he could be very observant. Since he came out of the home he did, he probably had to be. Especially when you have a little brother on the wrong side of the wizarding war you wanted to look out for. "Sorry, I didn't realize we had a customer…" Sara said, reappearing and glancing uncertainly at Sirius.

"That…" he started, appearing to be lost in thought. Of course he saw. No one would think anything with just the name alone, if you saw the bite though, it would be like adding two plus two. I always felt bad, knowing that Sara's bite was at the base of her neck and on the top of her shoulder. It always was a pain to try and cover it since it was more visible.

"Black…?"

"Makes _so_ much sense. James said you often fell sick. Clever nicknames, though. I know it's hot in here, you don't have to keep your jacket on for my sake. Anyway, so you have any already wilting flowers?"

"Wait, that's it?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Is what it?"

"I'm guessing your not incredibly thick and you've worked out some things."

"Yes, and? It doesn't matter. You are who you are. The wolf has no affect on that."

"Are you single?" Sara asked abruptly, making me go red all over.

"Sara!" I sputtered. I knew too well where this was going. Sirius, however, laughed.

"Thank you, but I think you are a little young for me. And your not really... my..." He shifted and crossed his arms, sparing a quick glance in my direction. "Type... to put it." I went even more red.

"Not for me. I haven't seen Moony blush this much since I told him he was adorable in those beanies of his."

"Sara!" I said a little louder. "Don't you have a major problem you should be resolving?"

"Not bigger than yours! You haven't seen anyone since -"

"Out! Out!" I yelled, walking her to the door. "Go talk to him! I'm sure if you talk about it you can either obliviate him, lie, or tell him and he will be understanding! You have been seeing him for a _year_ for Godric's sake." She had the most smug look on her face.

"Remus-" She laughed.

"Goodbye!"

"Remus! My shift started already, I can't leave!' I closed the door on her.

"Then take your break. Make a call." I walked back to where I left Sirius standing, who seemed to be silently dying from keeping in his laughter. "There are wilted ones back here." I'm sure I looked so disgrunted because he followed behind silently.

In the very back of the shop was a darker, UV lighted, taller, damper and cooler room. The walls were lined with silver wire shelves that held grey bins. Glancing upward was swirls and stars and the moon stages painted in glow in the dark paint. Sara and I had done that when she was about seven. All of them were categorized as they were up front, so it was easy to find the same flowers. Sadly, they were on the top shelf. "Damn it," I whispered. Sara broke the step stool a few days ago. I had been meaning to buy a new one, but it never crossed my mind that it would be needed so soon. However, it did cross my mind that even if I could reach, I should have worn a longer shirt. This one would surely ride up a little and I have my bite mark on my waist. I would have to get Sara. "One moment." I slipped past Sirius, where he was leaning against the doorway wearing the same analyzing look, and walked out of the room. Luckily, Sara was still here. She was arranging the white flowers in the front of the shop. "I need help. Since _you_ broke the stool the other day, you have to let me pick you up to get to the flowers on the top shelf."

"Ok. Why can't you just stand on the first level?"

"It will break."

"No, it won't." I shifted impatiently and she flashed a knowing smile. "I bet you wish you wore a longer shirt."

"Yeah, no shit Moon-ett. Great observation."

"You should ask him out. He obviously likes you."

"First off, no he doesn't. Second, no, I'm not... _good_. And I'm not even attractive."

"Yeah you are! With your beanie and teas and professor-ey look. Just do it."

"I'm not _good_, Sara. Drop it." I turned on my heel and walked back to the back room, her shuffling to keep up with my quick pace.

"_Moony_. That isn't a defining quality. It doesn't make you either one or the other. You have to -"

"Sara, _drop it_," I growled, glaring at her as I passed Sirius and went back into the room.

"Fine. Just remember what Nana said." I turned my head to see Sara staring at the ceiling. I glanced up too. On the full moon, there was a quote that Nana wrote in it. The night before, I had told her my story. _My father is the one who made Greyback angry. He attacked me in my sleep. He had called them horrible monsters who are evil and deserve to be caged. That there is nothing good in them. After they attacked, he spent his life trying to find a way to fix me, but the things he said, I will never forget. I was bad. I wasn't supposed to be loved. I am cursed and no one can love me but him anymore. No one should love me. I'm a monster who is no longer innocent... My mother was a muggle. She was terrified about all of it. She left us a short while after_,_ saying if all of that was true she wasn't going to stay for a child who was no longer hers._

_But Remus, _Nana had said,_ those were only two people. The two who should have loved you, no matter what. They failed, you were only a child with a story you didn't write. But you can finish it. Make your own story. Maybe in your new one, I can be the person who you know will be that person for you. _Then I cried and she had held me. I was barely just done being a teenager. The next day, she wrote the quote in the moon, " '**_If I could, I would certainly choose to live in innocence. But innocence can only be wisdom in a world without evil. Situations arise and we are confronted with wrongdoing and the need to act._**' It's how we act that matters, not what takes out innocence, my children." It was a few moment before I felt a hand on my arm.

"Remus?" Sara asked, concerned. I had gotten lost in my thoughts. She probably said my name a few times, especially since she used my actual name. I shook my head and sighed, glancing behind her at Sirius, who stood there, still watching silently. He too had a concerned look. "Ok. Help me. I'll lift you up. Careful I have a gash on my back."

"_That's_ why you looked hurt when you fell? Oh, I really am so sorry! Are you ok?" Sirius asked, his voice even more concerned than the look he gave. It was adorable to see biker looking guy be so genuinely worried like this.

"Yes. I am fine. I have a high pain tolerance." I said, smirking. I walked over to the shelf and sat on my knees, allowing Sara to climb on my shoulders. Once she was situated I stood straight up and rattled off the list of flowers we needed. Carefully, she grabbed a few handfuls of each, assembling a bouquet in her hand. When I let her back down, Sirius had a very impressed, disbelieving look. Clearly, the fact that I was tall, super skinny, and had a wound on my back but was still able to easily carry someone on my shoulders with no support was getting to him. Sara laughed and looked at me. "You know for a professor, you're stupid."

"How...?" Sirius started, perplexed. He seemed to stop in case he was offending either of us though because he trailed off and looked at the floor.

"Werewolf strength. I'll bring you up." And with that, Sara left, grabbing a string by the door on the way out. I glanced back at the ceiling.

"Well. I do hope... uh... I'm not actually sure what to say." The man with the long wavy hair just stared.

"About what."

"Your funeral..."

"It's ok. Not much to say. Only going because if I don't I don't get any of the Black estate... even though it will probably be little. I _was _disowned."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." His stormy grey eyes found my own and he glanced down, biting his lip. "Wouldyouliketogetdinnersometime...?"

"What?" Turning to him, I could see redness creep up his neck and spread to his ears and cheeks.

"Would you maybe like to get dinner with me sometime?" He straightened up continued to worry at his lower lip with his teeth.

"With..._me_? But.. isn't there someone... I don't know... normal? Hansome? Not covered in scars? _Good_, maybe? That you would want?"

"Yeah. And smart. You seem to check all those boxes... Plus after everything James has told me about you, I'd love to get to know you some more in person. On the matter of scars though, they aren't what makes a person beautiful or not. And trust me. As the first born to The Most Ancient Noble House of Black, I have some scars of my own." I tugged downward on my shirt subconsciously. Once he actually _saw_ me, he would probably be thinking differently. Werewolf scars were different.

"Say yes, god damn it! Stop being self concious!" I heard Sara shout. Sirius just chuckled though.

"I like her."

"Yeah, I don't." I replied, laughing with him. "Yeah. I'd like that a lot. Thank you." Maybe, though, you could be happy even if you didn't think you deserved to.


End file.
